


WINGS 71 - 75

by learashi



Series: Wings!fic [16]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Painting naked, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: The muscles across Ohno’s back rippled as he swept lavish sweeps of colour across the canvas in a series loose movements. He barely noticed the flicks of paint which adhered to his chest and hands as he concentrated on blending the colours to match those which danced through his imagination.





	WINGS 71 - 75

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cielmelodies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielmelodies/gifts).



> Hi [](https://cielmelodies.dreamwidth.org/profile)[cielmelodies](https://cielmelodies.dreamwidth.org/), I am still determined to reach 100 (even if it takes forever – please send squirrel with emergency cheesecake).

**71\. BEAT**  
  
The club was crowded, and the noise was almost unbearable, at least to Nino, who would rather be at home enjoying a peaceful evening on his couch. It was Toma’s fault; he hadn't been around for almost two weeks, making Nino unexpectedly twitchy.  
  
It was hard work pressing his way through the tightly packed writhing bodies which filled every square centimetre of the dance floor. Nino hadn't even made it halfway and he’d already had his toes trodden on twice, one drink spilled on his sleeve and an indecent proposal from a guy with greasy wings and a comb-over.  
  
The floor was vibrating to the beat of the music, and the swirling lights made Nino dizzy, but at last he managed to be within sight of the DJ booth where Toma was working. Nino allowed himself to sway in time with the crowd as he paused to watch Toma in his natural environment.  
  
Dressed in a creamy white suit which emphasized his dark eyes, Toma’s new side swept hairstyle framed his handsome face. The smooth fabric of his suit mirrored the creamy colour of his wings, and his chestnut hair matched the tawny markings on his feathers.  
  
As usual, Toma was surrounded by a throng of fans, all eager to attract his attention, and not just to have their request played. Nino knew that it was part of Toma’s job to keep the club patrons happy and it had never really bothered him before. Perhaps it was because Nino tended to avoid looking in Toma’s direction when he attended the club with Aiba, Jun, and the others; it only left him open to teasing about his relationship with the DJ.  
  
Nino was about to move closer, when a large guy with grey leathery wings, grabbed Toma by the hand and tried to drag him onto the dancefloor. Toma managed to disengage his hand and turned to return to his post, but the guy grabbed him by the elbow and shoved him out onto the floor. The crowd drew back, clearing a space for them as the guy shoved Toma back and forth in a parody of dancing.  
  
Before Nino’s brain could catch up, he found himself striding over and tapping the stranger on the shoulder, with a much force as he could muster. Fortunately this distracted grey-wing guy long enough to allow Toma to free himself.  
  
The guy turned to Nino with a murderous expression, which changed to a smirk as he took in Nino’s frail figure. But he soon backed down as Nino stared at him with eyes as fiery as a portal to hell.  
  
“Nobody touches Toma.” Nino flared his inky wings which seemed to drain all of the light from the room, as he glared at the cowering club goers. “Nobody.”  
  
  
 **72\. POLE**  
  
Sweat poured from Sho’s body as he struggled to hold himself up, using only the strength of his arms. But he could only hang on for a few seconds, before sliding down to the floor.  
  
“Don’t worry Sho-chan, it just takes practice.” Aiba hung from the pole, using only his thighs, wings trailing in a shimmering veil behind him as he spun in a slow rotation.  
  
Sho’s wings flared black as he kicked the pole with frustration. Aiba made it seem so easy, as he swung himself around, changing positions as he spun, until landing gracefully and lightly on the padded mat.  
  
“Why did I agree to do this?” Sho glared and massaged his aching biceps.  
  
Aiba pulled up the front of his shirt and rubbed his sweaty face, revealing a set of perfect abs, “Because you want to look hot for Jun, just like I want to look sexy for my Satoshi.”  
  
Grunting with the effort, Sho once again launched himself at the pole, already picturing in his mind the looks of admiration from his mate as he twirled effortlessly and alluringly in a dazzling display.

Unfortunately while Sho’s spirit was willing, his arms were weak, resulting in him crashing to the floor with an anguished cry.  
  
  
**73\. LAWN**

“Nice wings, skinny boy. Shame about everything else.”

Jun cringed and shielded his face with the edge of his wing, taking refuge behind it as he turned and ran. His wings fluttered behind him as he ran until he could no longer breathe.

Collapsing onto his knees, Jun buried his face into the cool strands of grass which grew along the bank of the shallow waterway which snaked through town. At least this time the older boys had only taunted him; there was still a bald patch on his wing where they had yanked a fistful of feathers out last time they’d cornered him.

Jun wrapped his wings around himself, burying himself in their comforting softness. Tears trickled down his cheeks, sliding hotly over his red and irritated skin, pockmarked by the recurrent acne which had plagued him for the past year. Jun’s mother had purchased every available remedy from the pharmacy and even taken him to their doctor seeking a cure, but with little success.

Jun’s grandmother called him an angel, stroking his pure wings and hugging him to her chest. She told him that this was a temporary awkwardness, one which would disappear as his small figure caught up with his large and luxuriant wings. But Jun’s wings were very rarely white outside of his grandmother's house, shame and embarrassment more often rendered them an unappealing shade of dingy grey.

Jun eventually realized that keeping his mind blank kept his wings white and allowed him to create a facade of confidence which kept the bullies at bay. But carried away by his feelings, today Jun had smiled widely when greeting the boy he harboured a secret crush on, revealing his crooked teeth and bringing down upon himself a new flood of taunting.

As he allowed the rest of his trembling body to collapse onto the soft grass, Jun vowed to keep his feelings to himself in future, hiding beneath the comfort of his wings, even if it meant remaining unmated for the rest of his days.

  
**74\. MIRROR**  
  
“Sho, what are you doing in there? I need to pee,” Jun jiggled the doorknob, surprised that his mate had locked the door. Just closing the door was enough to keep the other out if privacy was needed; Jun didn't even know that it could be locked.

Twisting and turning in front of the bathroom vanity, Sho tried to catch his reflection, wincing at the sharp movement. Hastily wrapping a towel around his waist, Sho unlocked the door and allowed Jun to enter. In his haste to reach the toilet, Jun brushed past Sho, catching one of his rings on the edge of Sho’s towel.

“Close your eyes and hum or something,” Jun said, before sighing with relief.

Sho grabbed at the towel, but it slid to the floor, leaving him completely naked. He hastily wrapped his wings around himself and made to leave the room, but Jun was too fast.

Jun washed his hands and caught sight of Sho’s reflection in the mirror. “What's that mark?”

“Mark? I don't know what you mean. It must be a trick of the light.” Sho responded with fake innocence as he headed for their bedroom to dress himself before Jun saw anything more.

Just as Sho was attempting to fumble his way into a pair of boxers, Jun snapped on the bright overhead light which they never used. Caught out, Sho froze and tried to cover himself with his wings, but Jun was too fast. Brushing Sho’s wings aside, Jun glared at the deep purple bruising which covered both of Sho’s buttocks.

“What on earth happened? How did you do this?” Jun released Sho’s wings and turned Sho to face him. “Did someone hurt you?”

“Aiba and I…”

“AIBA!” Jun’s wings flared with angry pulses of vibrant red.

“No, no, no, it wasn't Aiba’s fault,” Sho stuttered. “I fell all by myself. He was simply trying to teach me.”

Jun’s eyes narrowed with suspicion, “Teach you what? Something dangerous? Those bruises look terrible.”

“Um...pole dancing…”

“Pole what?”

“Pole dancing. He said that it improves core strength and flexibility,” Sho muttered, unable to hide the rush of colour which flooded his wings.

Understanding dawned in Jun’s brain as he read the messages his mate’s wings were sending him. “And you wanted to use that how?” Jun asked as he teasingly ran a fingertip over Sho’s nipple. “Did you want to hold me up in your arms and fuck me as you carried me? Or grip me with your thighs as I suck you dry?”

Sho growled deep in the back of his throat and kicked away the boxers which were tangled around his ankles. He grabbed a handful of Jun’s hair, pulling him flush against his body and crushing their lips together. “Everything. I want to do everything with you, to you, until you scream my name, and remind the world that you're mine.”

  
**75\. HEAT**  
  
Sweat trickled in narrow rivulets down the gap between Ohno’s wings. It was fiendishly hot in his apartment, but he was determined to finish filling the large canvas before his burst of inspiration ebbed.  
  
To combat the unrelenting heat, Ohno had filled his huge sunken bathtub with cold water and dunked himself in it whenever he needed relief. In fact he didn’t even bother to dry himself off or dress between dips, merely sliding naked across the floorboards on wet feet, back to his work. Water dripped off the tips of his unfurled wings, adding to the puddles growing around his feet.  
  
The muscles across Ohno’s back rippled as he swept lavish sweeps of colour across the canvas in a series loose movements. He barely noticed the flicks of paint which adhered to his chest and hands as he concentrated on blending the colours to match those which danced through his imagination.  
  
Eventually the heat won out and he collapsed into the tub, holding a frosty can to beer to his nape before popping it open and downing it in one go. Outside the air was filled with the frenetic calls of cicadas but the apartment was utterly still and silent, apart from the small splashes Ohno’s wings made as they drifted in the cool water.  
  
From his prone position Ohno could see a small patch on his painting that didn’t look quite right, so with a despairing sigh, he climbed out of the water and resumed painting, dabbing on just the perfect amount of turquoise.  
  
Ohno had no idea how much time had passed, as he lost himself in his work once again. It was only the persistent ringing of his doorbell which awakened him from his reverie. Poking his brush behind one ear, he wiped his hands on a rag and strode over to send away whoever it was; he had no wish to be disturbed.  
  
Flinging open the door, Ohno was confronted by the sight of his new tenant Aiba clutching two tubs of ice cream. Aiba’s cheerful smile changed to something else as Ohno snapped, “What?”  
  
Aiba’s cheeks flushed as he looked at a spot somewhere over Ohno’s left shoulder. “I brought you some ice cream, since Jun said that you were working today, and liable to be melting in this heat. But…um…I guess you’re already comfortable?”  
  
“Huh?” Ohno’s brain was always a bit slow when he was painting. It was only when Aiba coughed slightly and suddenly found the labels on the tubs deeply interesting that Ohno realized that he had opened the door while still completely naked. “Oops! Sorry.” Holding the tiny cleaning rag in front of him, Ohno scurried off to grab some shorts, not realizing that his gave Aiba the perfect view of his butt.  
  
“Um, so ice cream?” Ohno asked calmly, as he returned to Aiba, who was still looking a little dazed.  
  
“Ice cream?” Aiba blinked. “Oh, um, yes. I always keep five different kinds in my freezer.” Aiba thrust the tubs into Ohno’s hands and made a move to leave.  
  
“Wait, won’t you share it with me?” Ohno waggled the tubs in Aiba’s direction.  
  
“If you’re sure I’m not disturbing you…”  
  
Ohno was feeling disturbed by Aiba’s innocent eyes and sweet smile, but only in a good way, as he handed the man one of the tubs and went to fetch a couple of spoons.


End file.
